Zaandam (village)
Zaandam is a village and a former municipality in Zaandam , which in 1974 merged into the municipality of Zaanstad , in the province of North Holland . Zaandam is situated between Westzaan , Zaandijk and Zaandam and was on January 1, 2010 11,349 inhabitants (Source: Municipality of Zaanstad). Contents * 1 History * 2 Location and distribution * 3 Born in Zaandam * 4 Sport in Zaandam * 5 See also * 6 External links History Zaandam came after the dams on the western bank of the river Zaan in the 15th century were improved. Zaandam originally called simply Koog Koegh in 1561 . The name 'on the Zaan' was added later. A koog is much outside the country, in the case of Zaandam is the Kogerhem located on the Zaan just north of the highway A8 In the 18th century it became highly industrialized; include Honig and Duyvis had their factories along the Zaan. Zaandam, after 1811 an independent municipality, previously made it part of the exiled Westzaan . Shortly before the Second World War, seventy percent of the population worked in a factory. The fast and the Netherlands early industrialization around the Zaan had cultural consequences. England is the great example and there was popular sport. In Zaandam, the sport developed also rapidly in the nineteenth century. Examples are KFC , which played professional football until 1967 (from 1964 under the name FC Zaanstreek ) and the old tennis courts on the grounds of Honig. The tennis courts are still there, hidden behind oil mill , the Pink . Korfball is a remarkably popular sport in Zaandam; from Zaandam is multiple champion Koog Zaandijk . Location and distribution Zaandam is located on the south side at Zaandam and in the north against Zaandijk , east lies the River Zaan . Today it is divided into two sections: Old-Koog andWesterkoog . In Old-Koog is the Mill Museum, where an image of Zaanse mill history is given. Zaandam has two train stations. Bloemwijk Koog is located on the south side of the village opposite the Leliestraat. At the border with Zaandijk the railway Koog-Zaandijk located Born in Zaandam * Adriaan Pelt (1892-1981), journalist, international officer and director * Johannes Kleiman (1896-1959), a friend and associate of Otto Frank * Ine Veen (1937), ballerina, actress, model and painter * Marijke Höweler (1938-2006), psychologist and author * Cees Stam (1945), track cyclist, multiple world stayering * Ot Louw (1946), film editor * Toos Beumer (1947), swimmer * Annemieke Hoogendijk (1953), songwriter, actress and singer * Klaas Sabel (1958), composer * Annemarie Sanders (1958), horsewoman * Piet Boon (1958), furniture and interior designer * Marielle Tweebeeke (1971), presenter * Tim Baker (1983), korfball player, player of KV Koog Zaandijk , also playing for the national team * Rick Voorneveld (1985), korfball player, player of KV Koog Zaandijk , also playing for the national team * Michiel Hemmen (1987), football player at SC Cambuur * Miranda Dekker (1989), long track speed skater and marathon skater Sports in Zaandam * Kick Boxing club Westerkoog Sports * Netball Koog Zaandijk * Voetbalvereniging KFC See also * List of mayors of Zaandam * List of national monuments in Zaandam External links * Website of the municipality Zaanstad * Zaanse Molen Category:Place in North Holland Category:Former town in North Holland Category:Geography Zaanstad